Savin' Me
by HibikiGrayson
Summary: AU. Five friends reunite for a 5 day camping trip. But after a mysterious person claims Rachael has only five days to live, Richard will do anything to stop it even if it means putting his own life on the line. RobRae. On Hiatus until 'PMA' is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Savin' Me**

**By: Roth-Grayson Kydd aka Ravbin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Summary: Five friends reunite a for a little vacation. But after a mysterious person claims Rachael has only five days left to live, Richard will do anything to stop it. Confusion starts to stir, but that's not the only things that stirs between the two... **

**Chapter One: Reunion**

"Dear Rachael," he began.

"Give me that back Joey!" Rachael demanded, but the persistent blue-eyed blond haired boy loved to mess with her, and she knew it.

"Haha! You're invited to..." he stopped and smirked at her.

"What?" she stopped chasing him around the office. It's a wonder they don't get fired for fooling around. "Where to?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say. But it was nice of you to stop."

"Joey!" she whined. "Give it to me!"

"Would it kill you to say please?" Joseph asked, partly joking.

Rachael sighed, "Please?" She her best puppy eyes she could, and it wasn't very convincing even then.

"No!" but before he made a run for it again, Toni quickly snatched the paper carefully. "Hey!"

"Not again." Toni sighed, handing her letter back in her hands. "What is it now?"

"It's a letter from Richard." She said, quickly scanning over the paper. "I'm invited to a vacations with the others." She got a sudden worried look.

"When is it?" Curiosity got the best of Toni.

"Tomorrow." She said. Toni realized why the worried look. Tomorrow was the very same where Rachael help her move in with her. "Look Toni, I don't have to-"

Toni quickly interrupted. "Yes you do. We could hold it off until you return." Toni followed Rachael towards her desk. "This is a big thing for you, and I remember well how you would say you missed them so much. Now is your chance to see them again."

"Are you sure?" Rachael still wasn't convinced. "I have the Daily Planet to worry about."

"Don't worry, Joey and I got you covered on that."

At the moment Joey started to complain, "Me? I'm just you regular-everyday photographer. I don't"- Toni elbowed him hard on his ribs. "I mean no prob." He winced.

"Look, I appreciate your help Toni...Joey, but I shouldn't go."

Toni raised her hand, making her choice final. "Nope, your going." she said plain and simple. Rachel knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"So does that mean Toni wins in the "Raven" headline?" Joey asked out of the blue. Raven, the mysterious, cloaked vigilante who several claimed the new hero of Metropolis, a case which was left to both Toni and Rachel. Then again, they didn't share too well.

"Yes." Toni smiled.

Rchel glared at her best friend. "That is not fair Toni, no wonder you want me to go."

Toni smirked, "Not true, I mean it when I say you should see your friends again."

"I'm not gonna go in that case." Rachael stood firm.

"Look, I could send you some info through e-mail but you have to go. You know better than to argue Rachel, besides we get out in a few minutes. After wards lets go to your place, hang out and them I'll help you pack."

"Can I come too?" Joey asked.

"Maybe, depends if your good boy." Toni teased.

"Fine. Damn you Toni, you have no idea how much I hate you right now."

Toni smiled and headed out towards her office, dragging Joey along.

-----------**Jump City**------------

"Roy, did you get the mail?" Kory had asked her good friend Roy, who was still where she had left in the morning, sitting on the couch with the cooking channel still on.

"Umm..."

"Never mind," Kory made her way out of their apartment and headed towards the mail boxes. On the way she caught up with Garfield, one of her best friends. "Hello Gar." she greeted him by his nickname.

"Oh, hey Kory how's life hanging?" he asked, paying more attention to his mail than her. He was hoping to get fan mail. He had been practicing his acting in hopes of becoming a huge movie star. None.

"Um, we just talked an hour ago," She pointed out. "But how is your play going?"

"Better than ever, I already have dozens of fans." Gar threw away several useless junk mail in a near by trash can. A few bills, and another envelope with out an address were firmly in his hands, "Oh, what's this?" He teared the envelope and took out the paper inside.

"Some one must of taken the trouble to bring it here by them selves." Kory said, noting the lack of adress.

"Why didn't they just knock on the door?" he read over the paper, a bit disappointed. He was hoping that the words were made out of paper clippings, and the kidnapping of some one he cared about, damanding a randsom.

Kory was right, he did watch too much tv. "...It's Richard"

Kory had been searching through her mail and found an envelope similar to Gar's. "Hey I got one too,"

"He wants us to meet up with him, Rachel and Vic this weekend for a vacation." his lightened up with excitement. "Cool!"

"Oh this is just wonderful! Where do we meet at?" Kory finished reading her paper.

----------**Bludhaven---------**-

"Okay, Vic got everything set?" Richard asked. He had been waiting to get some free time to spend with his friends, his time was usually spend working for Bruce with the 'famly' business.

"Dude, calm down. I got everything set. The letters are sent and the equipment is in the car already. Chill man." Vic said, barely looking over his computer. "Besides, Babs has been calling."

"What for?" .

"Dunno, maybe she wants to go out with you... does that possibility ever occur to you?"

"Me and Babs?" Richard pointed at himself, "I dated her a while ago. Its over for us."

"What ever, you know you like her." He began to shut down the computer. "Better get some rest," he suggested, as he stretched and yawned. "Tomorrow is a big day, and we'll need our rest. Night."

Victor headed out of Richard's room towards his own.

Later the next day, Richard woke up late. He forgot to set up his alarm so, he ran across the room yelling at Victor. "Why the hell didn't you wake up?"

"CHILL already!" Victor said. "Look, it's fine dude, just help me get some last minute stuff in the the car then we can go."

Richard did as he was told and followed Victor in to his 'baby'.

**Finally got around to writing this, I planed it a while back but for some reason i finally posted it.**

**And if you don't already know...  
(20)Robin Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
(19)Raven Rachael Roth  
(18)Beast Boy Garfield 'Gar' Logan  
(19)Starfire Kori Anders  
(25)Cyborg Victor 'Vic' Stone**

**Roy is Speedy's real name but he wont have much of a role in this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Savin' Me**

**Chapter 2**

_"Sometimes you need to learn to let go. You don't have the power to change what you are meant to do." She said._

_Confused, Richard stayed silent. What was she trying to tell him? "What do you mean?"_

_"Dick, today was your last day in middle school," She spoke with a very mature attitude. After all she was mature, even for her age. He would have to be the one who'd actually make her let loose and have fun every once in a while. "You're going to high school...things are going to change. For the better… or worse." _

_"You're talking like we're not going to see each other again, Rae." Richard chuckled, then slowly stopped once he noticed she hadn't looked at him in the eye. "Look, you're my best friend and high school isn't going to change that. I-" _

_"Dick, Rachel there you are!" Richard turned towards the voices that called to them, his other three friends heading their way. "Hey Kori, Gar, Babs." Barbara, his childhood friend and current girlfriend, was in the same grade as he was but she was going to a public high school, and he was not. _

_That's what got Rachel worried in the first place. Richard was wrong, she didn't know how, but she knew they would change. High school would change them._

_"Hey, wazzup." Gar smiled towards Rachel._

_"Ready to spend our last day together?" Asked Babs. She smiled when Richard stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_Richard turned to give a hand to Rachel, "C'mon. It'll be worth you're while."_

_Rachel gave him a small smile, and gladly followed them._

**--------Now-------**

"Where's Babs?" That was the first question Rachel greeted Richard with.

"She's back in Gotham. Babs said she would watch our place while we took a break." Victor smiled and wave at her.

It was a long time since he actually seen and talked to Rachel. She had met him at her school's orientation for her new year in high school, he was the newest student-teacher. It wasn't until half way through the year that she learned he knew Richard. For a while they had kept in contact through him, so much it almost wore him out. But Victor just love to see both, his old and new friend be happy.

She gave him a hug, and smiled at him. "Its good to see you again, Vic."

Richard smiled, blushing when she turned to hug him. He held her tight, almost feeling like if he ever let go, he would lose her once more. "I missed you so much, Rae!"

"Oh boy don't I miss that too." She replied with a chuckle when he finally let go.

Victor place Rachel's luggage in the trunk and returned to the other too. "C'mon ya'll we gotta pick up Gar and Kori. You know how Gar gets if were late. We don't want Kori to suffer now do we?"

**Jump City**

"DUDE…they said they'd be here! If this is Victor's idea of a funny joke, I'm so not laughing!"

"Do not fret, Garfield. I'm sure there must be a reason why they are- Oh looks there they are!" She began to wave madly at the approaching car, easily recognizing Richard and Victor in the front seat.

Gar's faced brightened, feeling like he could jump ten feet into the air. His joy of seeing his best buddies pulling around the corner couldn't be shown, not even by the grin running across his face. "Yeah!"

Kori giggled, watching her friend wave towards the car. She was happy too, but she also had more control as she shyly calmed down. That was something she picked up from her old friend, Rachel.

Just as Richard stepped out of the car, he was quickly attacked by Kori, giving him one bone crushing hug. Well at least she tried to control her self. "Didn't think you'd recognized me, Kori." He laughed at the surprised look on Kori's face. She was a little shocked because Richard had changed, almost enough to pass on as a different person, but Kori knew better. She remembered him shorter than her, with short spiky hair. Now his hair was long, and to look at him in the face, she'd have to look up. But some things never change, like the look in his eyes. Always sweet and sincere yet daring at the same time.

"You may have changed on the outside, but I know who my friends are." She gave him a small smile.

Richard took the liberty of getting a good look at her, she hadn't changed much since she matured at a young age. He had the biggest crush on her when he first met her. They never went out but she did know of his feelings but never did anything about it. He got over her, after all it was just a middle school thing, just by looking at her brought back many memories of his teen years.

"Hey Dick!" Gar grinned at Richard, who glared in return.

"Hey, thought I told you not to call me that!" Richard laughed, at the moment he didn't mind what he was being called, as long as it made his friends happy.

Gar shrugged, "Yah, I guess I forgot."

"Surprise, you haven't change much either. " Rachel said, smiling at Gar.

"Rae! Hey how have you been? Its been forever since I heard from you. Dude! I love this day!" Gar said when he hugged Rachel, she returned the favor.

"I'm doing great Garfield, I'm glad you haven't forgotten me."

"Forget you? No way!" His happy mood suddenly changed. "You never told us why you left. Or where did you even go. We looked for you and finally Richard told us you were in metropolis. Starting a new life."

Kori turned her attention to Gar, "We were worried sick about you. Richard also said you were starting a new life there. That we shouldn't see you, because that was what you wanted."

Rachel rubbed her arm, feeling slightly uncomfortable standing in between her friends. Never before had she felt so low in front of them. It was all true what Richard told them. She wanted to start new. Forget her old life. Forget her old friends. She had nothing to say to them.

Why did she let herself get convinced into coming back to them? "I…" Not even an apology felt right to say.

Victor shut the back of his car and called to his friends, "C'mon y'all, lets hurry if we wanna get there before sundown." He managed to get everyone's attention, startling Rachel a bit. He winked at her. "I hear the sunsets there are the most magnificent sight you'd ever laid your eyes on."

She mouthed him a 'Thank you' as everyone climbed inside.

The car ride was silent for a few moments, everyone knew exactly why Victor interrupted them. What ever reason Rachel had for leaving was between Victor and herself. It was obviously something she still wasn't ready to tell them. Victor hated silence, so he began talking about high school, being careful of what he was saying. In no time, the three loosened up and started sharing stories of what has been happening with them for the past few years.

Gar proudly proclaim of his many acting roles, and several plays he was in. He even told them of one girl he met while working on one of the plays.

"Her name was Tara Markov, blonde and blue eyes. She was fine as hell!" Gar exclaimed, while Richard found it hard to believe. "Great personality, she was funny, smart, kind…and nice body to go along with that!"

"Oh really?"

"Really, she's traveling across the country now and soon she's coming back!"

"Indeed," Kori couldn't help but butt in, "She's a close friend of ours, and when she comes back Roy will be glad that he doesn't have to go shopping with me as much!"

"Roy?" Rachel asked, "Roy Harper?"

"Yes, you remember him from freshman year? We've been dating for two years now. Richard, what ever happened between you and Barbara anyways?" Suddenly curious, Kori had asked turning everyone's attention to him. Gar and Rachel also wanted to know what happened between them. Barbara refused to tell them.

"I thought she told you guys…" Richard sighed. "Its was because I cared for her, I wanted to protect her. It seems that with me she would always get hurt somehow. I thought that if I stayed away from her, I wouldn't hurt her."

"But you broke her heart anyways." Rachel whispered to herself.

Richard continued talking, without noticing what Rachel had said. "We still keep in touch though, because she finally convinced that even if we couldn't stay that close, then she wanted the next best thing. She knew she was capable of taking care of her self."

They made a quick pit stop for lunch, and settled back in the car. This time Richard in the back, in between the girls. Garfield claimed shotgun, once they drove off, he put his Ipod on Victor's ipod jack.

"Dudes remember this song?"

(1)_hanging out down the streetthe same old thing we did last weeknot a thing to do but talk to younot a thing to do out in the streetoh yeah_

Clearly, they all did, as they all started to sing along while Richard played the air guitar, and Gar on the drums.

_mom and dad live upstairsthe music's loud so we don't caremis-used nowbut rock lives nowoh yeah_

Laughing and signing along, just like the old days before high school. Victor at first was confused but he didn't care, and joined in as well. But instead of singing 'We're Still Rockin' in Wisconsin' they said Gotham for old times sake._we're still rockin' in _Gotham_ (wisconsin)we're all alrightwe're all alrightyeah, haha, ohi'd steal the carand drive on downi'd pick you up and we'd drive around_

Rachel looked out her window, still laughing and signing along with the rest. She suddenly stopped when she spotted a robin flying by her window.

_Loud music, wild dancing and everything in between. By far one of the best parties Gar had ever been too, or in his case 'crashed'._

_"But I thought Babs invited you too…" Kori said._

_"Oh yah I know. Just thought it would be more fun to crash her party anyways. Now I'm gonna go spike the punch before I see her. By the way, where is she, isn't it her party anyways?"_

_"Um…I have no idea, as soon as she got here she quickly disappeared." _

_Barbara headed towards them and offered them both a drink. Gar decided why not, at least have one that hasn't being tainted. "She said she was going to get ready, guess we really did surprise her 'cause she seemed really startled." Barbara laughed, both at Rachel's reaction and at Gar who was choking on his drink._

_"Hey! I was gonna to spike it dude!" He walked away grumbling to himself. The girls then decided to go dance._

_Rachel sighed, she was really thankful her friends decided to give her a party, but did they really had to trick her? Kori had told her of a slumber party at her place, not a surprise party. _

_Locking the door to Kori's room, she walked straight into her closet hoping to find something that not only would fit her, but that she liked as well. She searched through her whole closet, and at the end she found some of her own stuff. Probably from the time Kori's older sister had come and dragged the girls to a dance club a few weeks ago._

_She walk out of the closet. She lifted her shirt up halfway and stopped. "I thought you good guys were supposed to watch out for citizens in distress, not citizens who undress."_

_After a moment of silence, someone replied. "Heh, I guess so, but I just wanted to make sure you got back safely."_

_Changing her shirt quickly her shirt, she walked towards the balcony. "Why am I so special?" _

_It was a cool summer night, the stars bright. The breeze was blowing gently. She watched as a cloaked figure stepped out of the dark, so she was able to see who was out there. It was the same guy who just saved her earlier today. She had been walking alone heading to Kori's house. She wandered through a dark alley, it was a short cut for her. But a few men had ambushed her, tried to take advantage. If it wasn't for him bursting through the men, and knocking them down, her birthday would've been a night she would hate to remember. _

_He shrugged, answering her question. Robin, the Boy Wonder, jump from the tree, into the balcony with grace. He was tall, his hair dark as the night, and his smile shone brightly._

_"Never got a chance to thank you."_

_"There's no need. So, if you don't mind asking…what's the big celebration for?"_

_Surprised, she turned to face him. It was so weird talking to a stranger, and even more when she felt comfortable with him. "Tonight's my 15th birthday, if it wasn't for you it would have been the worst day." _

_"Happy birthday to you." He smiled at her. "So why is it that you're out here? Talking with me, instead of enjoying your party with your friends."_

_"To tell you the truth, I'm not much of a party animal like they are. Especially Richard, im surprised he's not here though. He's a great friend, I'd be really disappointed if he didn't show…" She whispered the last bit._

_After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Its such a beautiful sigh, isn't it?" He said all of the sudden. He was standing on the balcony rail, balanced evenly. _

_Rachel looked up at him, the moon shining down on him. Indeed, the sigh was striking. Rachel blushed, feeling his eyes on her even though they were hidden under his mask, she looked away._

_Robin chuckled. Suddenly something in his belt ringed, he took out a cell phone and quickly shut it. "Listen I have to go now, but it was great talking to you. I really hope you have a great birthday."_

_She seemed a little disappointed, even though they hadn't talked for a long time, for her it was a great experience. "Yeah, see you 'round." She watched take out a gadget from his belt, and disappear into the darkness._

_She went back inside the room and finished changing to go join her friends. She looked around for Richard, and caught up with Barbara and Kori. Gar asked her for a dance and she joined him. Rachel was now dancing with the girls, Gar not too far from them._

_It was starting to get late. The party was just about over, everyone was leaving, each giving Rachel a good bye hug, and farewell._

_"Good night Kole." Kori wave at the remaining few who were just about to leave._

_"I'm surprised you're here, Jinx." Rachel remarked. _

_"Yeah, well I came for the party, stayed for the boys." Jinx replied, leaving hand in hand with Wally, the track star. _

_The only ones left were Gar, Kori, Barbara, Karen, who she always had lunch with and the new girl ,Toni. At the corner of her eye, she saw Richard stumbling through the door. He making his way through towards her._

_"Happy birthday Rae!" He said sheepishly. He handed her his gift for her. "Sorry I'm late."_

_Without a word, Rachel left towards Kori's room._

_"Dude, what took you so long?" Gar said, glaring at Richard. _

_"Bruce needed me." He simply replied. _

_Garfield growled. "Its always Bruce isn't it? It's the third year in a row, you've missed out on her birthday." _

_"Garfield, please stop this nonsense." Kori said, putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_"What is your problem Gar?" Barbara asked, defending Richard. _

_"Hey, what's going on here?" Karen asked, Toni behind her._

_Gar shook Kori's hand off his should and walked away. "Nothing! I'm out."_

_Everyone watched in silence, both of the boys heading in opposite directions. Gar out the door, and Richard heading towards Rachel._

_not a thing to do but talk to younot a thing to do, oh yeahwe're still rockin' in Gothamwe're all alrightwe're all alrightyeah,oh yeah,oh yeahhello Gotham! _

A/N: Didn't think the flash back would be this long, anyway Robin will only make small appearances, maybe in later chapters.

1 - 'In The Street' by Cheap Trick, theme song for 'That 70's Show'


End file.
